


A Starving Artist

by CurriedSugar



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Drabble, Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: Ink struggles to look perfect.The "Eating Disorder" prompt from Bad Things Happen Bingo!





	A Starving Artist

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask me to do prompts from my Tumblr: doki-doki-fanfiction-club.tumblr.com

Ink was a starving artist, but for the wrong reasons.

People liked him just the way he was. Dream called him a good friend. Blue thought his jokes were funny (”Only because they’re better than my brother’s puns!”). Error once admitted that Ink was handsome, and a little cute. Ink believed all of them.

Well, he pretended to.

Ink never told anyone except for Broomie, his paintbrush, but he felt like he wasn’t perfect. Even when he was using his vials, or busy creating, there was something in the back of his mind that was bugging him to change something about himself. And one day, he gave in. 

He started “fixing” his weight.

Before, Ink was five pounds heavier than average for a skeleton monster his age, which was almost normal. He started to only eat just enough to get by, which was barely the amount of food he was used to, obsessed with losing those extra five pounds. He started to grow used to the pangs of hunger he would feel all the time.

All of it was worth it. After several days, Ink’s weight started decreasing rapidly, and in a few short weeks, he had gone from 115 pounds to 90, losing more than twenty-five pounds in total.

And he didn’t stop there.

Dream had noticed that Ink wasn’t eating as much and was worried, so in an attempt to comfort his friend, he started eating normally again, but after every meal he would go to the bathroom, stick a finger down his throat, forcing up a mixture of partially digested food and black ink. It was rather disgusting, really. But he had to do it.

If he couldn’t act perfect, he could at least look that way.


End file.
